Hibari's sick Day
by himichan25
Summary: Even prefects get sick once in a while, and when they do, who's gonna take care of them?   Rated for fluff  D18


**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters...***though I wish I did***...**

**Pairing: D18**

**I need REVIEWS! Lots of 'em**

**~enjoy~**

**Author's notes: (thoughts) *actions***

"Darn, my head hurts," said a very irritated Hibari Kyoya as he rose up from bed. The prefect was very annoyed not only by the fact that he didn't have a good sleep but also because of the fact that a couple of "herbivores" had the nerve to piss him off yesterday.

"Stupid herbivores, making me chase them under the rain,..hmph..", "they deserve to be bitten to death."

After fixing himself, Kyoya went straight to Namimori. He didn't even bother to eat breakfast because he refers to it as a waste of time.

"I hope I don't bump into herbivores early this morning,...I don't want to get any more frustrated than this."

Of course he just had to be wrong. As he turned to the corner of the street, he saw familiar herbivores namely Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera.

"Damn,..." Kyoya murmured.

"Hi...Hibari-san!,...O..Oh..Ohayou Gozaimasu! Tsuna exclaimed forcing himself to smile.

"Ohayou Hibari-san!" Yamamoto added wearing his usual grin.

"Stupid herbivores, evaporate." And with that, Kyoya turned away from them.

"OI! Jyuudaime greeted you properly! Don't be rude to him! OI! I'm talking to you!"

"Gokudera-kun!...sshh!" Tsuna and Yamamoto said as they tried to cover Gokudera's mouth.

**(eehhh! I hope Hibari-san didn't hear it!) **Tsuna thought.

Obviously he heard it, Kyoya turned to face them, and with his killer glare, he said**, "U-RU-SAI-KA-MI-KO-RO-SU..."**

The three froze then and there. Not even bothering to move.

"hn..."

With that, they started running away from Kyoya. Kyoya was finally relieved from the so called herbivores and started heading towards the school.

Moments later, he arrived inside the reception room.

***sigh***... "Peace...at last."

He enjoyed the silence that was engulfing the whole room. Just as he was satisfied, a knock on the door was heard.

"Kyo-san, you have a visitor" Kusakabe said.

"Send him away, I don't need to see that herbivore right now".

"eeeeeh! You're so mean Kyoya! And I came all the way from Italy just to see you!" Dino exclaimed walking towards kyoya's desk.

"Kusakabe-san, you can leave us now~"

"uhh...o..okay then?...I'll leave you two then Dino-san" replied Kusakabe as he left the room.

"Kyoya, you're still this mean to me, can't you be a little nicer?"

"I don't intend to answer your stupid question, now please, take your leave."

***sigh***... "Maa, Kyoya, you should at least be nice to your former tutor."

"leave"

"eehh...meanie...Kyoya?...your face seems red." "Let me see..."

"Herbivore don't touch me,..."

"Kyoya! You're hot!"

After saying those words, realization struck him. His face immediately turned red.

"That's not what I meant! What I mean is your temperature is hot, not you!...oh wait...you're hot as well...but...gaaaah!...what am I saying...you understand don't you? Kyoya?"

"hn...urusai...i'm trying to sleep over here..."

"uhh...okay then" Dino said with a smile on his face.

"Can I stay here for a bit Kyoya?"

"...mmm...just shut your mouth"

"haha.. ***sweatdrop***...got it..."

Dino remained silent. He just kept on looking at Kyoya's face.

**(How cute~...darn...I want to take a picture of this) **His face looks so harmless when he's sleeping. I've never seen him like this before.

Dino stretched his hand so that he could caress Kyoya's hair. **(So soft~ .)**

He just enjoyed "their moment" until a few hours later, the school bell rang.

**(Stupid Bell...i must remember to break that thing the next time I go here)**

"...nnh..."

"Oh Kyoya, did you have a nice sleep?"

"..."

"uhh...I'll take that as a yes then"

"Herbivore, get out now. Im going to lock the door."

"Okay then, is there anything you need help with?"

"Just leave...before i...ngh..." **(AN: Kyoya fell on the floor)**

"Kyoya!" ***touches forehead***

"Oh darn, Kyoya you're hotter than before!"...I mean your temperature is hotter than before!."

"Back away herbivore, I can handle myself perfectly."

"Perfectly?...you cant even stand properly. Im carrying you."

"...I can walk by myself.."

"...No...just..listen to me...for once.."

"...hn...fine...don't do anything stupid...or else.."

"Or else? What?..."

"I'll bite you to death."

"haha...but you always say that..."

"shut up"

"uh...fine then...until we reach my house...just sleep okay?"

"hn"

Dino carried Kyoya to his car and was greeted by Romario. They drove to Dino's house and when they reached there, Kyoya was carried again to Dino's room. Hours passed and the night was fast approaching. It was about 8:00 p.m. when Kyoya woke up.

"hn...is this Bronco's room?...tch...typical."

Kyoya reached to rub his forehead only to find out that there was a towel on it.

**(Stupid herbivore)**

"Oh Kyoya, you're awake~" ***grins* **" Are you feeling any better now?" Dino said entering his room carrying some tea for them.

"You like tea right? Kyoya?"

"mm..."

"Here... ***hands the tea***, you know, you shouldn't overdo yourself." "Just like now, see, you have a fever."

"Stop acting like my Mother. I'm already fine."

"eeh...Really?...that's good then"

"I'll be leaving now. Thanks for the tea"

"huh? Already? But you just woke up?. Kyoya?"

"it's getting dark. I still need to feed Hibird. I'll be taking my leave then."

Just as Dino was going to stop Kyoya from leaving, Kyoya caught him off guard.

**(Did Kyoya just smile at me? Oh darn! I think I'm blushing!)**

"Stupid herbivore." "Thanks for taking care of me." With that, Kyoya left the room and his house.

Meanwhile, Dino was still in shock inside his room trying to register properly what actually happened.

**AN:**

**What did you think about the story?**

**I know my grammar sucks...(SPARE ME!) I'm a newbie! .**

**Anyways...hope you liked it~**

**REVIEWS~ **


End file.
